


Double Trouble

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: After yet another screw up, Giovanni offers Jessie and James a chance to work their way back into his good graces.





	Double Trouble

Another day, another failure for Team Rocket. James stares at the orange cuff of Giovanni’s overpriced suit from his place on the floor, bottom lip trembling. Jessie forces his bow deeper with a hand on the back of his head, until his nose touches the icy tile beside her own. Meowth scrunches his eyes shut when Persian approaches, tail curling around his master’s pantleg.

“We’re sorry,” they chant, again and again, tears pooling around their knees. “We’re sorry!”

Giovanni drums his fingers along the leather arm of his chair, listening to their hollow apologies bounce around his office with a frown.

“Please boss, we’ll do anything!” Jessie begs. Their voices rise in unison, high and desperate. “Just give us one more chance!”

When Giovanni crosses his legs, the tip of his expensive shoe scuffs Jessie’s cheek. James flinches at the movement, chewing on his tongue to stifle a petrified sob.

“Fine,” Giovanni caves, voice cold. “But mess up even once more and you won’t live to regret it.” 

Jessie’s eyebrows jump and Meowth leaps into the air with a curled fist. James scrambles upright, drying his eyes on the edge of his singed uniform. Jessie moves to stand first, but Giovanni stops her with a sharp look and a wave of his hand.

“Ah ah,” he says, lips twisting into a cruel smile. “Stay where you are.” He leans back, spreading his legs and resting his palms on the tops of his thighs. “There is one condition.”

“Anything,” James repeats, sinking back to the floor. He averts his gaze when Giovanni laughs. 

“You,” Giovanni commands, staring at the gold coin on Meowth’s forehead. “Get out.”

Amusement flickers across his face at the panic rising in Meowth’s eyes. Persian slinks around his small form, urging him toward the exit with a low growl. When the door clicks shut, James shudders. The sound of Giovanni pulling his zipper down echoes in the empty room. Jessie stares at the map blinking on the oversized computer screen behind him. 

“I’ve...I’ve never done this before,” James mutters when he can finally find the semblance to speak. 

Giovanni scoffs, pulling his cock through the slit in his underwear. “I find that hard to believe.”

James reaches forward and ends up staring at his own hand hovering in the air. His eyelashes fan out from rapid fire blinking, uncomprehending even when Jessie leans forward to wrap her fingers around Giovanni’s cock. 

“Give me that!” Jessie scowls, shouldering her partner out of the way. “Let a pro show you how it’s done.”

Jessie scoots forward until she’s kneeling between Giovanni’s splayed thighs, eagerly licking along the length of his swelling member. When her lips reach the leaking head she steadies it with a tight grip around the base, before pulling it into her mouth with her tongue. James backpedals; eyes wide, as it inflates her cheek.

“Jessie!” He croaks. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

She pulls away to lick the precum from her lips with a triumphant grin. “Yeah? Well there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“Oh.”

Giovanni stuffs a fist in her hair and forces her back down until she’s drooling into his pubes. The crease in his brow deepens when she starts to gag. His eyes flutter shut when her throat contracts, cock expanding to full hardness while Jessie paws frantically at his wrists for air. He wrenches her from his lap like a ragdoll and sighs at the mess.

“You. The other one.” Giovanni snaps his fingers at James while Jessie sucks in lungfuls of air. “Clean it up.”

“Me?” James freezes, voice barely a whisper. “I don’t think I can do this.”

“Don’t pussy out on me now!” Jessie narrows her eyes, silently mouthing the words, “We’re almost in the clear.”

James nods, inching toward the daunting erection glistening beneath the artificial light. He tentatively curls his fingers around the throbbing cock before glancing to Jessie for reassurance. She elbows him in the ribs at the same time Giovanni reaches for him, dragging James into his wet crotch. 

“Don’t make me regret my forgiving nature,” Giovanni warns, smearing precum across his fear stricken face. “Open up.”

James swallows hard before obeying, trying to ignore the tears welling in his eyes. The first taste sends him recoiling, sour and sticky along the roof of his mouth.

“James,” Jessie hisses, squeezing herself into the space beside him. “You’re embarrassing me. Now stick out your tongue and take it like a man.”

This time he does exactly as he’s told, unmoving as a marble statue while Giovanni feeds him his dick. Jessie eases his head forward and Giovanni’s cock begins pushing at the reaches of his throat, knocking his uvula everytime Jessie pushes him too fast or too hard. Giovanni chuckles, dark and booming, before hunching forward to hold his nose shut between two fingers and a calloused thumb.

“Don’t forget about me,” Jessie complains, but Giovanni holds him in place until she thinks he might puke.

When Giovanni finally releases him, Jessie quickly takes his place, buying James a few moments to catch his breath while she sucks him off. After just a few seconds, Giovanni snatches James by his hair, yanking them together so he can fuck the sopping, slippery space between their open mouths.

James keeps making soft, scared noises that only serve to excite him further. He pulls the foreskin back and over as he strokes himself off, using his subordinates like nothing more than sex toys as he carelessly slides between them. 

Giovanni doesn’t bother warning them when he’s close, but Jessie hears him grunt before the first spurt of come splashes against her cheek. The pace accelerates and peaks with one final thrust, their tongues tangling around Giovanni’s bulging cock, come-thick spit strung between their lips. 

James is still recovering when Giovanni squeezes out the remaining spunk across his face, before using Jessie’s mouth like a napkin to wipe himself clean. He tucks himself away and turns in the swivel chair without a backward glance. 

“Now get back to work,” Giovanni huffs. 

“Um…” Jessie falters, and almost reconsiders asking. James is too shell shocked to speak.  
“What about Meowth?”

Giovanni rolls his eyes, fingers gliding across the keyboard. “Persian should be done with him any minute now.”

As if on cue, a yowling screech descends down the hallway outside Giovanni’s office. “Why is there spikes?!”


End file.
